nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi Dragonway
Khal Dragonway is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath Appearance Takashi has the youthful appearance of a young man in his early twenties with black hair that is naturally messy and spikes upwards with a fringe on the right side that partially covers his right eye. However, when it is brushed down or becomes wet, the bangs cover his forehead and side-locks framing the sides of his face while the back extends to the middle of his forehead. His facial features are considered to be very handsome and warm with hazel eyes and lightly tan skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. In spite of this, his body has accumulated a number of scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen, a horizontal jagged scar on his left side and several more covering his back. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Takashi has a solid build with an lean but muscular and well-toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, which makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. The most distinctive trait is the Dragon tattoo carved from his left wrist to his left shoulder. 4e31db4f05ff34de9050bbf7565818a9.jpg Personality Takashi has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and even enjoys it at times. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with Stella when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in most situations, there have been various moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. While Takashi is typically nice and friendly towards people, he has a much scarier side to him dubbed as his 'demon side' due to it being signs of his demonic nature beginning to surface though this typically to that shows itself when anyone he has a relationship with is threatened and/or harmed. During this, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous while often times excluding an aura described as "terrifying". Abilities As the captain/leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the half-demon son of who was the leader of the Demon King's elite guard, Takashi is incredibly powerful and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest beings. Due to being half-demon, he is able to use their abilities such as Enchantment: Hellblaze and Power of Darkness, along with his power increasing two-fold when at nighttime. Both his combat abilities and physical prowess have made him well-known alongside with possessing incredible magical abilities though noted that he has a habit of holding back when fighting others which can sometimes make him appear much weaker than he really is. Despite this, he is stated by , one of the Great Holy Knights of Liones, to arguably be the most powerful Holy Knight out of the kingdom in terms of raw power Physical Abilities * Immense Strength: * Immense Durability: * Incredible Speed: * Incredible Agility: * Enhanced Senses: After awakening his dragon blood, Takashi gained an incredible sense of smell. Fighting Styles * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Expert Swordsmanship: Magical Abilities * Splitting Void: This ability allows Takashi to cut through the fabric of space including attacks aimed at him. A prime drawback is that in order to cut through the attack of an opponent, his own power must be greater than that of his opponents. He is also incapable of cutting through attacks if he is unaware of them and is unable to use his ability on those that affect the mind. * Hellblaze: A mysterious ability possessed by Takashi due to his demonic heritage that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. ** Demon Bellow: Inhaling, Takashi combines Hellblaze's flames and darkness before releasing it in the form of a large purple and black tornado. * Power of Darkness: Like demons, Takashi is able to utilize the mysterious jet black power of darkness which he can use to enhance both his physical and magical abilities. He can also manipulate and morph it into various shapes for a variety of purposes such as forming wings to fly, protecting himself from attacks that would otherwise cause serious injury or form weapons. ** Enhance Regeneration: If injured, Takashi is able to use his darkness to pierce together his body and mend grave wounds that he wouldn't be abel to heal on his own such as reattaching severed limbs. However, he is unable to regenerate any of his hearts should they be destroyed. * [https://nanatsu-no-taizai-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Clan#Dragon_Blood_in_Humans Dragon Blood Awakening]: While in this state, Takashi gains black sclera and dark blue iris that have black markings curling his slitted pupils with his hair, now dark blue instead of black, rigid and standing on end. His body becomes covered in jet black scales with a dark blue hue that appear around his face such as underneath and around his eyes before extending down the sides of his neck towards the rest of his body including his shoulders, back, sides and the top half of his arms. ** Dragonflame: While in this form, Takashi's most noticeable power is his ability to generate flames from his body which he can use the flames to enhance his physical abilities similar to his use of Hellblaze. He can also manipulate the flames though the most common way is simply releasing it in various directions at once. The flames are powerful enough to easily counter a demon's Hellblaze. *** Dragon Roar: Takashi inhales while simultaneously gathering magic power within his mouth that he builds up before expelling it as a large burst of blue flames capable of engulfing an wide area. He is also able to release it as a large beam; while possessing the same destructive power, it is more precise with more penetration power and is typically used when fighting against a single opponent. However, it is slower in terms of preparation as Takashi must first concentrate the element. ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Speed: Power Levels Equipment Quotes * "What I want? What I want to protect those very precious to me. Laugh all you want, I'll stand by them until the end." * "You made a mistake harming my friends. Now, you must pay the price." Trivia * According to the author: ** Birthplace: Britannia ** His special ability is ** Weak Point: ** His daily activity is ** His hobbies are ** Charm Point: his hair as noted by many females ** He has no complex ** What he likes about himself: ** Favorite Animal: Dragons ** Favorite Food: Sushi and Dango ** Favorite Scent: ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: ** Greatest Regret: ** Dream/Hope: ** What he wants the most right now is ** The person he respects most is his mother ** The people he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is his friends and loved ones Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dahaka Category:Skullguy123 Category:Characters Category:Dahaka Clan Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Hybrid